Tes atau Hukuman
by Banjir TomatCeri
Summary: Kado kecil dari para Panitia Contest BTC II untuk para juara pertama dari masing-masing kategori dengan penname Hoshi Yamashita, Voila Sophie, dan Poppipo. Semoga senang dengan pemberian sederhana kami. Selamat membaca Savers.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tes atau Hukuman © Tsurugi De Lelouch

Genre : Romance™/Family

Rated : T

Warning : Misstypo, OOC,Alternatif Universe [AU]

For Championship Banjir Tomat Cherry

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

.

.

.

Suasana ricuh nan gaduh di kelas mata kuliah _Perekonomian Pembangunan_, tidak peduli jika nantinya dosen akan memberi tes semacam kuis mendadak atau ujian tanpa diduga. Seluruh mahasiswa tampak asyik dengan kesibukan masing-masing, ada yang berceloteh, ada juga yang memainkan _gadget _nya, melakukan berbagai hal yang membuat mereka senang.

Tanpa disadari, seorang dosen muda memasuki kelas itu tanpa bersuara, hingga dia perlu berdehem keras, hingga mengejutkan para mahasiswa di kelasnya. Iris _Onyx _nya fokus pada satu titik dimana salah satu mahasiswi yang memiliki surai _merah muda_ sedang asyik dengan _gadget_ tanpa peduli dengan sang dosen yang mengintimidasinya.

"Nona Sakura, letakkan _gadget_mu itu di tas sekarang," ucapnya dengan nada agak tinggi.

Terkesan cuek, sang pemilik iris _emerald_ tetap dengan _gadget_nya dan seakan menantang dosen muda yang berdiri di depan kelas. Karena tidak mendapat respon yang baik, dosen muda itu menghampiri kursi yang diduduki oleh mahasiswi bersurai _musim semi_ itu.

"Tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan nona," desisnya.

"_Apa-apaan dia… tidak tahu kalau aku adalah istrinya. Sigh, kenapa pula masih menjadi dosen disini?"_ batin wanita beriris _Emerlad_.

"Oke, Sasuke-_daisensei_…," sahut Sakura—tepatnya Sakura Uchiha memasukkan _gadget_nya. Tanpa diduga Sakura menyelipkan kertas di tangan dosen itu, dengan senyum misterius tidak disadari oleh Uchiha bungsu.

Semua mahasiswa terkecuali sahabat antara dua gender berbeda mengetahui rahasia yang tersembunyi diantara mereka. Salah satunya Ino—putri keluarga Yamanaka hanya terkikik pelan dengan apa yang dilihat di kelasnya.

_"Overprotective sekali, dasar tuan Uchiha…"_

Seakan mendapat tatapan tajam dari salah satu mahasiswa, Sasuke hanya bergumam dalam hati, "dasar tunangan Shikamaru…"

Dosen itu, tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke depan kelas dan mengumumkan hal yang membuat seluruh mahasiswa terkatup dan berkeringat dingin.

"Hari ini kuis mendadak, silahkan masukkan semua buku yang berkaitan dengan mata kuliah ini ke dalam tas, diatas meja hanya ada alat tulis."

Sembari menunggu mahasiswanya memasukkan buku mereka, dia menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan tangannya, ia pun kemudian mengambil selembar kertas itu dan membacanya. Dia tahu ini dari wanitanya, yang memang sengaja menantangnya hari ini. Dengan seringai tipis tuan muda Uchiha bergumam dalam hati, "hati-hati dengan kata-katamu ini, nyonya Uchiha."

Kemudian Sasuke memberikan kuis dengan soal yang sulit dan memberikan waktu lebih kurang sampai habis mata kuliahnya.

Walau sesulit apapun soal yang diberikan, Sakura tetap mengerjakan dengan tenang dan cepat yang berkemungkinan mendapat nilai sempurna. Dia harus tahu alasan suaminya kenapa mengajar di kampusnya—padahal sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur muda di perusahaan yang dikelolanya. Dengan sigap, dia mengumpulkan lebih awal yang membuat iris _Onyx_ Sasuke agak kaget.

"Saya sudah selesai, Sasuke-_daisensei_. Bolehkah saya keluar sekarang?" mohon Sakura.

Tanpa respon, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dan mengucapkan sangat pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh keduanya. "_be careful_…"

Seakan paham dengan ucapan suaminya, segera Sakura menepis pelan tangan Sasuke kemudian mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Lain dengan Sakura, Sasuke malah menyeringai misterius, "tunggu di rumah. Kau pasti mendapat sesuatu karena menantang suamimu hari ini."

.

.

.

.

Tampak raga matahari kini terbenam di ufuk barat dan digantikan oleh malam dengan ribuan bintang yang menemaninya. Hembusan angin malam menyusuri segala sesuatu yang ada dibumi tak terkecuali dengan salah satu rumah—tepatnya _mansion_ mewah milik Uchiha bungsu dari hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai direktur di perusahaan keluarganya tempat ia bekerja.

Sasuke pun memasuki gerbang rumahnya kemudian sesampainya di depan rumahnya dia menyuruh pelayan untuk memasukkan mobil _Ferrari_ miliknya di garasi. Dan dia masuk dan mendapati sang istri sedang fokus dengan acara di telvisi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher istrinya dan meletakkan kepala di bahunya. Tersentak, Sakura memasang wajah tak peduli walau dia agak geli dengan perlakuan suaminya.

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku menjadi dosen di kampusmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "tapi harus memenuhi syarat dulu."

"Apa maumu?"

"Syaratnya lulus kuis hari ini, tapi apa boleh dikata—hasilmu tidak memuaskan bagiku," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "memang jawabanku ada yang salah, tuan."

"Tepatnya begitu…"

Tuan muda Uchiha segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri kemudian duduk di samping istrinya. Dan dirinya mengambil hasil kuis milik istrinya kemudian disodorkan ke Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa? Jawabanku benar semua, tapi kenapa nomor empat kau salahkan…" desis Sakura.

"Menurutku salah," sahut Sasuke melepaskan kacamata non minus dari matanya, "jadi sampai kapanpun kau tidak mengetahui apa alasanku mengajar di kampusmu, Sakura."

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke. Aku bisa jagadiri sendiri tak perlu kau repot menjadi dosen di kampusku. Kalau seluruh mahasiswa tahu jika kau adalah direktur perusahaan Uchiha, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Pasti ada sesuatu bukan?"

Dengan santai, Sasuke meletakkan tangan di belakang kepalanya, "aku akan bilang jika salah satu mahasiswi tepatnya Sakura Uchiha adalah istri dari aku—Sasuke Uchiha."

"Berani kau mengucapkan itu, aku tidak yakin. Kau terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan sok menyebalkan…," ucap Sakura.

"Siapa yang tidak berani, nyonya Uchiha. Hmm—tapi karena kau ingin tahu alasanku bukan? Dengan syarat pilih tes atau hukuman," tanya Sasuke.

Sakura segera berpikir jika dia memilih tes pastilah dia tidak akan berhasil walau dia menjawab dengan sempurna tapi dipandang ada yang salah di mata suaminya, "aku pilih hukuman saja."

"Yakin dengan ucapanmu, Sakura,"seringai Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau istrinya memilih hukuman dan dia sudah menyimpan ide misterius di otak jeniusnya.

Setelah istrinya mengangguk paham, Sasuke seraya mengambil _remote_ untuk mengecilkan volume suara televisinya, "ibumu dan ibuku ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai cucu dari kita berdua."

"Alasan tidak masuk akal, Sasuke!"

"Sebernanya aku menolak untuk menjadi dosen sementara di kampusmu karena pekerjaan di perusahaan, tapi bujukan ibumu untuk mengawasimu di kampus maka aku mengiyakan. Dan kebetulan Kakashi-_san _sedang cuti bersama istrinya selama dua bulan dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu."

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya sebentar dengan ucapan terpanjang untuk ketiga kalinya dari suaminya.

"Lalu, kenapa seluruh mahasiswa tidak tahu kalau kau adalah suamiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kecuali sahabatmu bernama Ino. Kau tahu juga kalau pernikahan kita hanya dihadiri oleh sahabatmu dan aku, jadi tidak tahu tentang status kita sekarang." Jawab Sasuke.

"_Sigh_, jadi gara-gara aku dekat dengan senior dikampusku. Kau jadi _overprotective _denganku, bukan? Itukah alasanmu yang lain, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke agak kaget dengan ucapan istrinya dan tetap memasang raut _stoic_nya. Memang apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya benar kalau dia _possesive_ dengan kedekatan Sasori dengan istrinya.

"Sudah kukatakan, suamiku, kalau dia senior _BEM_ kampusku—kau tahu kalau istrimu ini adalah sekretaris _BEM_. Jadi, mau tak mau aku mendekatinya bukan?" jawab Sakura tanpa peduli dengan aura membunuh Sasuke menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Tapi—" dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh istrinya dengan _bridal style_, "kau sekarang adalah istriku. Dan kau harus paham dengan statusmu sekarang nyonya Uchiha."

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke!" desis Sakura memukul dada Sasuke. Tapi pria berambut emo ini tidak peduli. Oh, tampaknya Sakura menyulut api kecemburuan.

"Tadi kau memilih hukuman bukan?" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan takut apa hukuman untuknya. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadi mereka dan merebahkan tubuh istrinya di ranjang _kingsize_. Segera Sasuke mengunci pergerakan istrinya…

"Jangan harap bisa lari dari hukumanmu, nyonya Uchiha."

"Apa hukumanku?" tanya Sakura. Dia sungguh bodoh dan baru tersadar dengan jawaban memilih hukuman dibanding dengan tes. Seharusnya dia memilih tes saja kalau hukumannya seperti ini.

Seraya membisikkan pelan di telinga istrinya dan seketika membuat merona muka istrinya. "Kau mau aku hamil…" cibir Sakura.

"Ini juga permintaan orang tua kita, Sakura-_chan_… dan aku," sahut Sasuke.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Sasuke! Aku mau selesai dulu kuliah ini…," pinta Sakura.

"Tidak ada penolakan," ucap Sasuke langsung menyentuh bibir istrinya. Dan well—apa yang terjadi selanjutnya menjadi malam yang panjang bagi sepasang suami istri muda ini. Mungkin beberapa minggu akan mendengar hasil yang membahagiakan tentunya.

.

.

.

_Owari**_

Tsurugi Notes

Ini persembahan dari salah satu panitia Banjir Tomat Cherry atas nama penname "Tsurugi De Lelouch" yang bermula dulu "Gracia De Mouis Lucheta".

Semoga tidak mengecewakan…

Palembang, 02 Agust 2012. 12.04 p.m

Tsurugi De Lelouch


End file.
